metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Den Iga
is , the new Space Sheriff taking Gavan's place, protecting the Earth. He is originally from Inner Iga Island. He was a forest patrolman until he was injured by Buffalo Doubler and saved by Gavan who brought him to Planet Bird to undergo special training to become a Space Sheriff. Den became a racer. When he transforms with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash or the Crimebuster hand gun. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Biography Gavan He first appeared in episode 42 of Gavan when Retsu went to a forest to search for his father. Retsu arrived and as he was walking, Den appears and attacks him. Retsu asked him why he attacks. Den told him that he will not let him kill the animals and Retsu told him that he doesn't want to kill the animals. Den checked his car and as he found nothing he fell down and apologised. Retsu forgiven him. Den later met Buffalo Doubler and fought him but the monster injured him seriously. Retsu found Den and sent him to Planet Bird to recover from his injuries. He returns to Earth, having become Space Sheriff Sharivan and saves Gavan from San Dorva and Witch Kiba and leaves. After Retsu destroyed Don Horror he went to find Mimi and the others. She found her and Marin and Commander Qom arrived with Den. Qom introduced Den to Retsu. Retsu was satisfied to see him. Den thanked him for everything. Commander Qom told Retsu that Den is now the new Space Sheriff in his place as Space Sheriff Sharivan and that he is now promoted to captain. Sharivan Den is now the new Space Sheriff, as Retsu is promoted to Captain and fights the Space Crime Syndicate Madou along with his partner, Lily. In the mid of the season, a new powerful villain, Raider arrives and he is a really hard opponent to Sharivan. He almost killed him. In the final episode, he fought along with Gavan, against the final villains, Doctor Polter and Demon King Psycho. After defeating Doctor Polter and her servant, they fought against Psychorror and after defeating him, Psycho himself. After a hard battle, Gavan used Gavan Dynamic and Sharivan used Sharivan Crash and they destroyed Psycho and abandoned the base which destroyed. Den goodbye the others and left for Planet Iga along with the Iga Warriors and the young girls to rebuild it again. In the spaceship Den recollected the past and asked Lily what is everyone doing. Lily was watching the sky and said that she wants to visit Iga. Sharivan said that he wants Iga to become a beautiful and peaceful world to live in and full of smile and went to Iga with the others. Shaider Den returned with Gavan to fight alongside Shaider in the final battle against Fuuma. Sharivan NEXT GENERATION Years ago, Den Iga was forced to rush onto the scene when an alien serial killer almost murdered a female human hostage due to Kai Hyuga's recklessness in predicting that the alien would drop his weapon and be apprehended if he opened fire. After the alien was defeated by Sharivan and captured, Den called Kai out for his so called calculations and berated him on the fact that the alien's biology made him immune to guns, which Kai did not take into consideration as he didn't read the report. He asked Kai and Seigi what does it mean to be a Space Sheriff, but neither could give the answer he was looking for. A few years later, Den then retired from the role of Sharivan and was promoted, the replacement candidate for the Sharivan armor was chosen; Kai Hyuga. Den congratulated the young officer for his commendations and high aptitude and asked him again what it meant to be a Space Sheriff. Kai responded that it was about performing to the best of his ability and using calculations to predict the outcomes of crimes. This answer disappointed Den and he said that he would not acknowledge Kai as Sharivan as "there is more to it than relying simply on calculations". At the end of the film, Kai meets up with Den and gives him the answer he was hoping for: A Space Sheriff protects the innocent at any cost, even at the risk of their own lives. Kai also tells him that he will no longer rely only on calculations but his own heart and instincts. Den is pleased with Kai's revelation and finally acknowledges him as his successor, giving him his blessing before leaving. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Sharivan and Gavan arrive and assist the Dynamen. In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed people Clan Jashinka Empire, , , , , Gavan, Sharivan, , and arrive and assist the Dynaman. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Den Iga/Sharivan, with Gavan, Shaider and Lily, is a playable character in the sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Space Sheriff Sharivan Arsenal *Laser Blade *Crime Buster *Prism Goggles *Sonar Kojigen *Scope Searcher Attacks *Epee *Sharivan Kick *Spark Bomber *Elbow Hammer *Sharivan Punch *Magnum Chop *Sharivan Crash Vehicles *Motosharian *Sharinger Tank *Mogriran *Grand Birth Behind the scenes Portrayal Den Iga was portrayed by , who would later play Yousuke Jou/Spielban in Jikuu Senshi Spielban, making him the only actor to play two protagonists of a show in the Metal Hero Series. As Sharivan he had several suit actors. Akira Shimizu did Sharivan for close-ups. Jun Murakami did the action for him in episodes 1 to 39, and Takanori Shibahara did the action in episodes 40 to 51. Hiroshi Watari himself also did some stunt work for him in episode 22. Category:Protagonist Category:Space Sheriff Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION